We Can Do Anything, Together
by Vastulja Sata Menton
Summary: Duo and Quatre are captured, and Duo finds himself falling in love. But does Quatre feel the same? 1x4
1. Part One

We Can Do Anything, Together

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part 1_

Duo groaned; a pounding in his head pulled him back into the realm of the living. He wracked his senses and memory as he slowly came to. He remembered being on a retrieve and destroy mission, but something had gone wrong. It was almost like the enemy had been expecting them. Them? Yes, he remembered now. It had been he and Quatre. They had been ambushed, and Duo's senses affirmed that they were indeed shackled in a dark cell. He looked around to find his comrade, but it was too dark for him to see.

"Quatre. Quatre?" Duo whispered into the darkness. He listened carefully before trying again. "Quatre, are you there?" There was a rustling somewhere in a corner near him. "Quatre!?" Duo went to move, only being stopped as chains attached to the shackles around his wrists yanked him back to the wall.

There was a moan before a small voice spoke out. "Duo? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay Quatre? Any injuries?" Duo asked, moving out from the wall towards Quatre's voice as far as he could.

"I'm fine. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Yourself?"

"About the same."

There was a moment of silence before Quatre spoke. "We need to get out of here Duo."

"I know; I'm trying to think of a way out. If only we weren't chained to the walls!" Duo tugged at the chains before slumping back and lying on the cold floor.

"They-they wont leave us here forever without questioning at least one of us. You know that much for yourself," Quatre shivered.

"Yes, and I think I know the best way to work that to our advantage," Duo confessed.

"And…what is your plan?"

"If I can get them to take me – but I need to ensure that they don't take you. You'll have to act unconscious. It's the only way to get them to take me. They wont want to fuss with you. From there…from there I'll just have to play my cards right." Duo explained.

"Hmm."

"It's the only plan we've got Quatre."

"I guess it will have to do.

---------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the sound of the door being unlocked echoed throughout the cell. Duo sat still, hoping that Quatre was lying still, looking unconscious like they planned. The door slid open and bright light streamed into the room. Duo squinted away as flashlights searched the cell.

"The one over there. Cuff him and bring him." A female voice rang. Duo continued to shield his eyes as two sets of feet walked inward. His arms were grabbed unexpectedly, though relief filled him that they hadn't chosen Quatre. The shackles were removed only to be replaced by thick cuffs that were chained closely together. He was dragged up and out of the cell. He struggled, making sure to look convincing. He was taken down a long hallway, and he kicked all the way, shouting curses. The two guards followed a woman into a room and roughly sat Duo down. They stood by him as the woman faced him.

Duo made a quick scan of the room. It was bare and square. A light in the middle of the room shone between him and the woman. He wracked his brain for ideas as the woman stepped forward.

"Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell. At last I finally have you in my grasp. Though I'd rather have all five of you than just two – well, beggars can't be choosers I suppose." The woman took one step closer. "Now tell me, where are you hiding your Gundam?"

Duo stared at the woman emotionlessly. He laughed a little inside. Did she really think that he would tell her something like that? A sharp hand came out of nowhere and smacked Duo hard across the face. Duo hissed in pain.

"You will answer me when I ask you a question!" The woman yelled. She stepped backward and turned around. "I really don't want to do this the hard way."

Instantaneously, Duo saw his chance. A single bobby pin called to him. His guards were lax – perfect for him. It happened in a flash. He jumped up and grabbed at the woman's hair, causing her to scream. He grabbed the bobby pin and quickly and discreetly slipped it into his shirt. Only, however, just before the guards rushed forth and used the butts of their guns to knock him out.

---------------------------------------

Duo stirred to the calling of his name.

"Duo! Duo wake up!"

Duo groaned. Pain shot through his head where he had been it. "God, I've got one hell of a headache."

"Duo!" Quatre sighed in the darkness. "What happened?"

"Well, they wanted to know where I was hiding Deathscythe," Duo began to explain, gingerly rubbing the back of his head. "Like I would tell them that. I attacked the lady and got knocked out. Not, however, before I jacked a bobby pin from that woman's hair and stashing it." Duo smiled to himself.

"A bobby pin?" Quatre gasped. "Ingenious Duo! We can get the shackles off and escape. Well, once we get these off, we'll still have to figure out a way out of this cell." Quatre sighed.

"I think I have an idea for that already." Duo smiled into the darkness, a hint of evil glinting in his eyes.

---------------------------------------

The soldier sighed as he stood outside of the quiet cell. Guard duty was not one of his favorite jobs. He would much rather be out fighting than standing around, bored for hours. Little did he know that his job was about to get a lot more exciting. Suddenly, there was a shout from behind the cold metal door.

"Guard! Hurry please! Something's wrong with him!" A light voice shouted frantically. The guard put his ear to the door and heard the sound of someone throwing up. And it wasn't the fake sound that so many people tried to do. Someone was actually throwing up, and from the sounds of it, more than just once. The person just kept throwing up.

The soldier felt a rush of panic. There was something wrong with one of the prisoners! He quickly punched a code into the keypad and the door slid open. Slowly, he stepped in and shone a flashlight into the room. He took another step in, and as his light rested upon a crouching figure, a sharp pain erupted in the back of his head and he blacked out.

---------------------------------------

Quatre sighed, slipping his shoe back on. He was lucky that it only took one hit to knock the guy out. He picked up the flashlight and gun from the guards loose grip before making his way over to Duo. The American spat, moving away from the corner where he had forced himself to throw up multiple times.

"God, I hope I never had to do that again," Duo shivered, taking the gun from Quatre.

"Well, let's get out of here before they notice something's amiss."

Duo nodded. "Right. Let's do it."

---------------------------------------

Duo panted heavily as they ran from the now exploding base. They had taken the chance to set explosives, and to their luck they were able to do it without being detected. They had gotten out just in time before the explosions set off. Quatre stopped at a tree ahead of him and he too took a breather.

"Well, I'll admit that that didn't quite go as planned," Duo commented.

"But it did turn out pretty well, I think." Quatre smiled a cute little smile. Duo nodded, eyes lingering on Quatre's intricate facial features. Why hadn't he ever noticed how attractive Quatre was? The delicately curved lips, the soft shape of his blue green eyes (which Duo could easily drown in), and the smooth flow of his cheekbones and chin. It all drew Duo in. "Duo? Are you okay?"

Duo snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Yeah. How about you say we get out of here. I don't know about you, but I've got some work that still needs to be done on Deathscythe."

Quatre nodded. "Okay, lets go."

End Part 1 

**AN: This is for a challenge given by Omnicat for an alternative paring fic. I chose Duo and Quatre because of how little you see them together, because typically they are both the uke in the relationship. **


	2. Part Two

We Can Do Anything, Together

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part Two_

It had been two weeks since the messed up mission and Duo couldn't get his mind off of Quatre. Things had been low key since then; the five pilots had been in hiding but had stayed separated. Heero and Trowa were hiding together, Wufei was alone, and Duo was staying with Quatre. It was convenient, that much was for sure, but it was driving Duo insane. Quatre seemed to be around ever corner; Duo couldn't get away from him. Though that seemed contradictory, he found himself needing some serious time alone. How could he figure out what to do when Quatre was always there, and whenever he was around Duo, the American just couldn't think straight.

It all happened one hot summer day. They had been staying with the Magnac Corps, and Duo had finally slipped away from everyone and into his room. He sat down on his bed and sighed. There was no doubt that he really liked Quatre. What was he supposed to about it though? Not that he hadn't ever been with anyone, but Quatre was different. More delicate. Duo wasn't even sure if Quatre was into other men, though he did have a queer flare about him. He couldn't keep his feelings to himself though; they were in a war and they weren't guaranteed to live through it. Duo would have to be careful and tell Quatre at just the right moment. There was a knock on his door and he sighed.

"It's open."

The door opened and Quatre's blond head popped in. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, come on in." Duo smiled. The Arab teen entered and closed the door. He looked around the room; not that he hadn't seen it before. There seemed to be a nervous air around him and Duo took note of that. "Have a seat."

"I think I'll just stand, thanks," Quatre declined.

"Suit yourself. So, what's up?" Duo asked, pulling his legs up on his bed to sit Indian style, attempting to get himself more comfortable.

Quatre sighed and looked out the window. "I need to talk to you about something important." He was fidgeting with his hands, like he wasn't sure what to do with them. "For many months I've been plagued – no. That's not the word." He began to pase in front of the door. "Consumed. I've been consumed by these thoughts and feelings and I just need to get it out." Duo raised his eyebrows and waited for Quatre to finish. The shorter boy stopped and turned to face him. "Duo, I like you. I know you might not feel the same, and if you don't that's ok. I'm fine with being friends."

"Quatre-"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I just-"

"Quatre-"

"I needed to tell you how I feel. I hope that-"

"Quatre!" Duo nearly shouted, but he finally got Quatre's attention and stopped his babbling. Quatre's eyes grew wide and she stood in wait of what Duo would say. Duo stood and went to the other boy, a slight smile on his face. "Quatre, I too have a confession to make. I like you too; a lot." He took hold of the blond Arabs hands and squeezed lightly.

Quatre smiled and unexpectedly jumped Duo in a tight hug. The forced caused Duo to stumble back and fall back onto the bed. Quatre planted a long hard kiss on his lips. His lips were just as soft as Duo had imagined. The American let his hands roam up the other boy's sides as the kiss was deepened. Light fingers slipped under Quatre's shirt and felt the smooth skin there. Quatre's breath hitched at the soft touch, but he didn't pull away from the kiss. He had been craving this for so long. The kiss broke only so they could breath…

_View rest of story (which is NC-17) at (copy and past into browser and remove spaces):_

verlassensie. deviantart. com/art/We-Can-Do-Anything-Together-2-65109417


End file.
